Another Year
by lexie182
Summary: Cath survived her freshman year at Lincoln. It's now another new year, with new classes, professor and a couple more problems in her life. Will she be able to deal with them and who will be there to catch her if she does eventually fall.


**Chapter 1**

Routine. That's what Cath loved. Routine. It helped her feel safe and sane. Her routine used to be straight forward, Simon and Baz, Wren, Dad, course work and assignments and then Simon and Baz (maybe even skipping the course work and assignments if she had too much of Simon and Baz on the brain.) She didn't mind when that changed a little last year having to fit Levi and sometimes Reagan in. It really change all that much, with Levi most of that include a bit of Simon and Baz as he loved her to read it to him. Reagan hardly took up anytime at all apart from when she thought Cath need fresh air and something better to do with her live then Simon and Baz writing all day long.

Last year her routine work perfectly most of the time apart when things she couldn't control happen such as both Wren and her dad in hospital, her and Levi arguing over the fact she loved Simon and Baz more than him and her Fiction-writing professor causing her to get writer's block. That's what she had now writer's block and it was frustrating her to no end. She had finished Carry On a couple months back just before the final book came out. She didn't think she would make it in time but with the help of Wren and her wonderful, magical boyfriend she made it with a couple days to spear. In those days she managed to finish her Fiction-writing project which she had been avoiding for months, ever since her professor shamed her for her fanfiction writing her didn't believe she had it in her for writing fiction. She proved herself wrong, for her project title Left she gained a B plus. It was far better than she had expected she thought she was going to strap a D and at best a C but a B plus took her by surprise it wasn't even her best work by far.

It was now the third week into summer break and she had nine weeks left before she was back at Lincoln. For the first two weeks of the break she had a nice routine set up. Levi, Wren and Dad. It was shock it didn't include Simon and Baz but she had to wait for the buzz of finishing the story, her life's work for two years to die down. She was on the phone to Levi every night catching up on their days and reading the last book to him. They hadn't managed to finish it before the year was up. Reading the book to Levi sort of include Simon and Baz but not her Simon and Baz, the way she herself had moulded them.

Towards the end of last week her routine began to fall apart. She and Levi had finished the book and he was much busier helping his dad on the ranch so he always sounded tired and like he was forcing a smile for her, she could hear it in his voice. After a couple days of this she told him not to phone if he was too tired. He hadn't phone her since but text her during the day to let her know he was thinking of her. Wren had started working in the American Apparel store for the summer and most of her days were take up there. Wren was normally the one to help her come up with new situations to put Simon and Baz in if she was stuck like this but without her around this time she was completely stuck. Normally by now she would have at least a couple word documents with ideas and the starts of story or scenes to start piecing a whole story together, but nothing. She had even tried it with notebooks like her dad. Wren had come home one afternoon with Cath having stuck blank sheets of paper all around the room. Her dad wasn't part of her routine either he was in Tulsa a lot more with fucking Kelly.

Her world seemed to be falling apart around her and there wasn't much she could do about it. She couldn't tell the people she loved most in the world to stop living their lives to be in her routine the way she liked it.

She sat her desk in her stared room with Wren and starred out the window trying to listen for Simon and Baz in her head but nothing, they were silent not even a whisper. She looked at her human sized cardboard cut out of Baz in the corner of her room "Come on, help me out here" she sighed looking at his smirking face, his pointed teeth showing "Please something, anything. Help me write the world of Mages" she actually waited for a sign but nothing, zilch. She sighed loudly and got up heading down stairs to get a glass of water and protein bar. As she ate the Blueberry Bliss she realised she missed Levi more than ever, she had been checking her phone all day but hard nothing from him.

The moment she settled on the couch to watch a marathon of Simon Snow she heard the bell go. She plodded over to the door, in her Simon Snow pyjamas and her greasy hair in a messy, floppy bun on her head. She didn't mean to seem gross but she hadn't been bothered to wash it for days and she wasn't really expecting people around.

As she opened the door it was the last person she wished to see there.

Laura, with a suitcase and mascara running down her face.

 **hey,**

 **I just finished Fangirl and decided I would try and writing a story on it as I love Cath and Levi so much.**

 **Sorry it kind of short**

 **Feel free to leave a review as it all helps**

 **Love**

 **Lexi**

 **xx**


End file.
